pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline of Canadian poetry
by George J. Dance This Timeline of Canadian poetry contains the significant events in the history of Canadian poetry in English (and selected events in the history of Canadian poetry in French), mostly first publications of books, from the beginning until 2010. English-language collections (not counting anthologies) have been limited to 3 per year. 17th century 1628: First published poetry written in Canada: Quodlibets / Robert Hayman, governor of Newfoundland 18th century 1786: Hymns and Spiritual Songs / Henry Alline 1788: First poem published in Canada, at Halifax, Nova Scotia: Annapolis-Royal (pamphlet) / Roger Viets 1789: Abram's Plains / Thomas Cary 1791: Quebec Hill; or, Canadian scenery / J. Mackay 19th century 1811-1820 1816: Talbot Road: A poem / Adam Hood Burwell 1821-1830 1825: First publication of a Canadian-born author: The Rising Village / Oliver Goldsmith 1828: Tecumseh / John Richardson 1829: Quebec, The Harp, and other poems / William Fitz Hawley 1830: First poetry collection by a French-Canadian published in Canada: Épîtres, satires, chansons, épigrammes, et autres pièces de vers / Michel Bibaud *''The Huron Chief, and other poems'' / Adam Kidd *''Kensington Gardens in 1830'' / John Richardson 1831-1840 1831: The Unknown; or, Lays of the forest / William Fitz Hawley 1834: The Rising Village, with other poems / Oliver Goldsmith 1838: Literary Garland founded (published through 1851) 1841-1850 1843: Miscellaneous Poems / George William Gillespie 1846: The Spirit of Love, and other poems / Alexander McLachlan *''Songs of the Wilderness'' / George Mountain 1850: The Ojibway Conquest / George Copway *''Alazon, and other poems'' / William Wye Smith 1851-1860 1853: poems in The Frontier Missionary / Jacob Bailey 1855: Sonnets / Charles Heavysege 1856: Poems / Alexander McLachlan *''The St. Lawrence and the Saguenay, and other poems'' / Charles Sangster 1857: Saul: A drama in verse / Charles Heavysege 1858: Canadian Ballads, and occasional verses / Thomas D'Arcy McGee *''Lyrics'' / Alexander McLachlan 1860: Songs of Life / Edward Hartley Dewart *''Hesperus, and other poems and lyrics'' / Charles Sangster *''The Loyal Verses'' / Joseph Stansbury & Jonathan Odell 1861-1870 1861: The Emigrant, and other poems / Alexander McLachlan 1863: Voices from the Hearth / Isidore G. Ascher 1864: First Canadian poetry anthology: Selections from Canadian Poets / edited by Edward Hartley Dewart *''The Dark Huntsman: A dream'' / Charles Heavysege 1865: Jephthah's Daughter / Charles Heavysege 1868: first poetry book published in British Columbia: Sawney's Letters; or, Cariboo rhymes / James Anderson *''Dreamland, and other poems'' / Charles Mair 1869: Poems / Thomas D'Arcy McGee *''Hymns, and other verses'' / Joseph Scriven 1871-1880 1873: Thomson's Turkey, and other Christmas tales, poems, etc. / John Arthur Phillips 1874: Poems and Essays / Joseph Howe 1879: The Prophecy of Merlin, and other poems / John Reade 1880: Orion, and other poems / Charles G.D. Roberts 1881-1890 1881: Canadian Idylls / William Kirby *''Poetical Works'' / Rosanna Leprohon *''Poems of the Heart and Home'' / Pamelia Vining Yule 1884: The Emigrant Mechanic, and other tales in verse / Thomas Cowherd *''Old Spookses' Pass, Malcolm's Katie, and other poems'' / Isabella Valancy Crawford *''Musings on the Bank of Canadian Thames'' / James McIntyre 1885: Justin, and other poems / Frederick George Scott 1886: Tecumseh: A drama; and Canadian poems / Charles Mair *''In Divers Tones'' / Charles G.D. Roberts 1887: Lyrics on Freedom, Love, and Death / George Frederick Cameron *''Laura Secord, the heroine of 1812: A drama; and other poems]'' / Sarah Anne Curzon *''Thoughts, Moods, and Ideals: Crimes of leisure'' / William Douw Lighthall 1888: Snowflakes and Sunbeams William Wilfred Campbell *''Among the Millet, and other poems'' / Archibald Lampman *''The Soul's Quest, and other poems'' / Frederick George Scott 1889: Songs of the Great Dominion (anthology) / edited by William Douw Lighthall *''Lake Lyrics, and other poems'' / William Wilfred Campbell] *first poetry book published in Saskatchewan: Eos: An epic of the dawn; and other poems / Nicholas Flood Davin *''Poems'' / Sophia Almon Hensley 1890: Poems / Pelham Edgar *''The Men of the Northern Zone'' / Robert Kirkland Kernighan *''The Romance of Sir Richard, sonnets, and other poems'' / Arthur Weir 1891-1900 1891: The Perfume-Holder: A Persian love-tale / Craven Langstroth Betts *''Poems Grave and Gay'' / Albert E.S. Smythe *''The White Canoe, and other poems'' / Alan Sullivan 1892: Additional Poems / Edward Hartley Dewart 1893: The Dread Voyage Poems / William Wilfred Campbell *''Songs of the Common Day'' / Charles G.D. Roberts *''The Magic House, and other poems'' / Duncan Campbell Scott 1894: Low Tide on Grand Pre, and other poems / Bliss Carman *''My Lattice, and other poems'' / Frederick George Scott *''Watchers of Twilight, and other poem'' / Arthur Stringer 1895: The White Wampum / Pauline Johnson *''Lyrics of Earth'' / Archibald Lampman * Beside the Narraguagas, and other poems / Arthur John Lockhart 1896: The Book of the Native / Charles G.D. Roberts *''Matins'' & In Memorabilia Mortis / Francis Sherman 1897: The Habitant, and other French-Canadian poems / William Henry Drummond *''At Minas Basin, and other poems'' / Theodore Harding Rand *''The Unnamed Lake, and other poems'' / Frederick George Scott 1898: From Distant Shores / Mary Electa Adams *''In the Shadows'' / Pauline Johnson *''Labour and the Angel'' / Duncan Campbell Scott 1899: Milestones: A collection of verses / Frances Bannerman *''Lays of the 'True North', and other Canadian poems'' / Agnes Maule Machar *''Northland Lyrics'' / William Carman Roberts, Theodore Goodridge Roberts, & Elizabeth Roberts MacDonald 1900: Beyond the Hills of Dream / William Wilfred Campbell *''The Poems of Archibald Lampman'' / Archibald Lampman 20th century 1901-1910 1901: Johnnie Courteau, and other poems / William Henry Drummond 1902: In Many Keys: A book of verse / John Wilson Bengough *''Flower Legends, and other poems'' / Alma Frances McCollum * Tangled in Stars / Ethelwyn Wetherald 1903: From the Green Book of the Bards / Bliss Carman * Canadian Born / Pauline Johnson * The Book of the Rose / Charles G.D. Roberts 1904: :Sappho: One hundred lyrics / Bliss Carman *''New World Lyrics and Ballads'' / Duncan Campbell Scott *''Poems'' / James Alexander Tucker 1905: From the Book of Valentines / Bliss Carman *''The Poems of Wilfred Campbell'' / William Wilfred Campbell *''Collected Poems'' / Isabella Valency Crawford 1906: The Cornflower, and other poems / Jean Blewett *''Songs and Sonnets'' / Helena Coleman *''The Lotus of the Nile, and other poems'' / Arthur Wentworth Eaton 1907: The Prodigal, and other poems / Peter McArthur *''Songs of a Sourdough'' / Robert Service *''The Last Robin: Lyrics and sonnets'' / Ethelwyn Wetherald 1908: Poetical Tragedies / William Wilfred Campbell *''Embers: Being a book of verses'' / Gilbert Parker *''The Wing of the Wild-Bird, and other poems'' / Albert Durrant Watson 1909: The Amber Army, and other poems / William Talbot Allison *''Lonesome Bar, A romance of the lost, and other poems'' / Tom McInnes *''The Many-Mansioned House, and other poems'' / E.W. Thomson 1910: In That New World Which is the Old / George A. Mackenzie *''Poems'' / Eric Mackay Yeoman *''Derby Day in the Yukon, and other poems of the Northland'' / "Yukon Bill" (Kate Simpson Hayes) 1911-1920 1911: Songs of the Makers of Canada, and other homeland lyrics / J.D. Logan *''Prairie Born, and other poems'' & Songs of the Prairie / Robert J.C. Stead 1912: Poetical Works / William Henry Drummond *''In Northern Skies, and other poems'' / Seranus *''Rhymes of a Rolling Stone'' / Robert Service 1913: Oxford Book of Canadian Verse / edited by William Wilfred Campbell *''Flint and Feather: The complete poems'' / Pauline Johnson *''The Drift of Pinions'' / Marjorie Pickthall *''The Miracle, and other poerms'' / Virna Sheard 1914: Gray Knitting, and other poems / Katherine Hale *''Drawn Shutters'' / Beatrice Redpath *''Open Water'' / Arthur Stringer 1915: John McCrae composes "In Flanders Fields" *First university course on Canadian literature: J.D. Logan, Acadia University *''Sandpipers, and other poems'' / Helen M. Merrill *''His Lady of the Sonnets'' / Robert Norwood *''The Gates of Time, and other poems'' / Frederick George Scott 1916: Canadian Poets (anthology) / edited by John Garvin *''Verses'' / John E. Logan *''The Lamp of Poor Souls, and other poems'' / Marjorie Pickthall *''Rhymes of a Red Cross Man'' / Robert Service 1917: Marching Men: War verses / Helena Coleman *''Irish Lyrics and Ballads'' / James B. Dollard *''A Canadian Twilight, and other poems of war and peace'' / Bernard Freeman Trotter *''Heart of the Hills: Poems'' / Albert Durrant Watson 1918: The Fighting Men of Canada / Douglas Durkin *''Vimy Ridge, and new poems'' / Alfred Gordon *''Sea Dogs and Men at Arms: A book of Canadian songs'' / J. Edgar Middleton 1919: Canadian Singers and their Songs (anthology) / edited by Edmund S. Caswell *''Poems: Lyrics and sonnets'' / Ethelwyn Wetherald *''Brookfield, and other verse'' / William E. Marshall *''In Flanders Fields, and other poems'' / John McCrae 1920: The Beckoning Skyline, and other poems / James Lewis Milligan 1921-1930 1921: Canadian Authors Association founded *''Beauty and Life'' / Duncan Campbell Scott *''Ballads of a Bohemian'' / Robert Service 1922: Fires of Driftwood / Isabel Ecclestone Mackay *''Collected Poems'' / Thomas O'Hagan *''Poems'' / Frank Prewett 1923: Isabella Valancy Crawford / Isabella Valancy Crawford *''Shepherd's Purse, and other poems'' / Florence Randal Livesay *''Newfoundland Verse'' / E.J. Pratt 1924: When Half Gods Go, and other poems Norah M. Holland *''In a Far Land'' / Martha Ostenso 1925: Montreal Group founds McGill Fortnightly Review (published until 1927) *''Far Horizons'' / Bliss Carman *''The Sweet o' the Year, and other poems'' / Charles G.D. Roberts *''Songs of Love and Labour'' / Seranus 1926: Later Poems / Bliss Carman *''Out of the Wilderness'' / Wilson MacDonald *''Candle Flame /'' Virna Sheard 1927: Songs of the Saguenay, and other poems / Alfred Bailey *''My Pocket Beryl'' / Mary Josephine Benson *''The Iron Door: An ode'' / E.J. Pratt 1928: Green Pitcher / Dorothy Livesay *''Later Poems and New Villanelles'' / Seranus 1929: Collected Poems / Isidore G. Ascher *''Sanctuary: The Sunshine House sonnets'' / Bliss Carman *''Wild Garden'' / Bliss Carman 1930: The Roosevelt and the Antinoe / E.J. Pratt *''Laconics'' / W.W.E. Ross *''Songs of the Coast Dwellers'' / Constance Lindsay Skinner 1931-1940 1931: A Flagon of Beauty / Wilson MacDonald 1932: Signpost / Dorothy Livesay *''The Naiad, and other poems'' / Marjorie Pickthall *''Sonnets'' / W.W.E. Ross 1933: The Shrouding / Leo Kennedy *''Selected Poems'' / Frederick George Scott *''Penelope, and other poems'' / Seranus 1934: The Island, and other poems / Katherine Hale *''The Iceberg, and other poems'' / Charles G.D. Roberts *''The Leather Bottle'' / Theodore Goodridge Roberts 1935: The Titanic / E.J. Pratt *''The Green Cloister: Later poems'' / Duncan Campbell Scott *''Complete Poems'' / Francis Sherman 1936: New Provinces (anthology) *''Regard et jeux dans l'espace'' / Hector de Saint-Denys Garneau *''Complete Poems'' (2nd edition) / Marjorie Pickthall 1937: Governor General's Award for English language poetry or drama first awarded *''Songs'' / Helena Coleman *''The Fable of the Goats, and other poems'' / E.J. Pratt Governor-General's Award winner *''I Sing of Life: Selected poems'' / Lloyd Roberts 1938: By Stubborn Stars / Kenneth Leslie 1939: The White Bird, and other poems / Gertrude Bartlett *''Under the Sun'' / Arthur S. Bourinot *''The Wind Our Enemy'' / Anne Marriott 1940: Hath Not a Jew...? / A.M. Klein *''Brebeuf and His Brethren'' / E.J. Pratt 1941-1950 1941: Calling Adventurers / Anne Marriott *''Yet a Little Onwards'' / Bertram Warr 1942: Anthology of Canadian Poetry / edited by Ralph Gustafson *''David, and other poems'' / Earle Birney *''Saltmarsh'' / Anne Marriott 1943: At the Long Sault, and other new poems / Archibald Lampman *''Still Life, and other verse'' / E.J. Pratt *''News of the Phoenix, and other poems'' / A.J.M. Smith 1944: Unit of Five (anthology) *''Day and Night'' / Dorothy Livesay 1945: Now is Time / Earle Birney *''Here and Now'' / Irving Layton *''Overture: Poems'' / F.R. Scott 1946: East of the City / Louis Dudek *''Poems'' / Robert Finch *''As Ten, as Twenty'' / P.K. Page 1947: Selected Poems / Archibald Lampman *''Poems for People'' / Dorothy Livesay *''Behind the Log'' / E.J. Pratt 1948: The Rocking Chair, and other poems / A.M. Klein 1949: Collected Poems / Raymond Knister *''The Red Heart'' / James Reaney *''Poésies Complètes: Regards et jeux dans l'espace; Les solitudes'' / Hector de Saint Denys Garneau 1950: The Flute, and other poems / Katherine Hale *''In Quest of Beauty: Selected poems'' / Bertram Warr *''Of Time and the Lover'' / James Wreford 1951-1960 1951: The Mulgrave Road / Charles Bruce *''The Black Huntsman'' / Irving Layton *''Selected Poems'' / Duncan Campbell Scott 1952: Trial of a City, and other poems / Earle Birney *''Cerberus'' / Louis Dudek, Irving Layton, & Raymond Souster *''Toward the Last Spike'' / E.J. Pratt 1953: The Colour as Naked / Patrick Anderson *''Love the Conqueror Worm'' / Irving Layton *''The Net and the Sword'' / Douglas LePan 1954: Europe / Louis Dudek *''The Metal and the Flower'' / P.K. Page *''A Sort of Ecstasy'' / A.J.M. Smith 1955: The Blue Propellor & The Cold Green Element / Irving Layton *''New Poems'' / Dorothy Livesay *''Friday's Child'' / Wilfred Watson 1956: Let Us Compare Mythologies / Leonard Cohen *''The Bull Calf, and other poems'' & The Improved Binoculars / Irving Layton * Experiment, 1923-1929 / W.W.E. Ross 1957: Selected Poems, 1926-1956 / Dorothy Livesay *''The Boatman, and other poems'' / Jay Macpherson *''The Lake of Souls, and other poems'' / Harold Standish 1958: Penguin Book of Canadian Verse / edited by Ralph Gustafson *''En Mexico'' / Louis Dudek *''A Lattice for Momos'' / R.G. Everson *''A Suit of Nettles'' / James Reaney 1959: The Cruising Auk / George Johnston *''A Red Carpet for the Sun'' / Irving Layton 1960: Oxford Book of Canadian Verse, in English and French / edited by A.J.M. Smith *''Winter Sun'' / Margaret Avison *''Poemes'' / Anne Hébert 1961-1970 1961: The Spice Box of Earth / Leonard Cohen *''Acis in Oxford, and other poems'' / Robert Finch 1962: Poems for All the Annettes / Al Purdy *''Collected Poems'' / A.J.M. Smith 1963: Sepass Tales: The songs of Y-Ail-Mihth / K'HHalserten Sepass *''Balls for a One-Armed Juggler'' / Irving Layton *''The Rising Fire'' / Gwendolyn MacEwen 1964: Flowers for Hitler / Leonard Cohen *''The Colour of the Times'' / Raymond Souster 1965: The Wooden Horse / Daryl Hine *''Collected Poems'' / Irving Layton *''The Cariboo Horses'' / Al Purdy 1966: League of Canadian Poets founded *''The Circle Game'' / Margaret Atwood *''Parasites of Heaven'' / Leonard Cohen *''The Glass Trumpet'' / Miriam Waddington 1967: The Absolute Smile / George Jonas *''An Idiot Joy'' / Eli Mandel *''Bread, Wine, and Salt'' / Alden Nowlan 1968: The Animals in that Country / Margaret Atwood *''Selected Poems, 1956-1968'' / Leonard Cohen *''The Documentaries: Selected longer poems'' / Dorothy Livesay 1969: The Gangs of Kosmos & Rocky Mountain Foot / George Bowering *''The Gentlemen Are Also Lexicographers'' / Michael Gnarowski *''The Shadowmaker'' / Gwendolyn MacEwen 1970: The Journals of Susanna Moodie / Margaret Atwood *''Selected Poems, 1920-1970'' / R.G. Everson *''The Collected Works of Billy the Kid'' / Michael Ondaatje 1971-1980 1971: nobody owns th earth / bill bissett *''The Great San Francisco Earthquake and Fire'' / John Robert Colombo *''Selected Poems'' / John Glassco 1972: The Energy of Slaves / Leonard Cohen *''Civil Elegies, and other poems'' / Dennis Lee *''Lies'' / John Newlove 1973: Power Politics / Margaret Atwood *''Lovers and Lesser Men'' / Irving Layton *''Lions at Her Face'' / Miriam Mandel 1974: Fire on Stone / Ralph Gustafson *''Sex and Death'' / Al Purdy *''Welcoming Disaster: Poems, 1970-1974'' / Jay Macpherson 1975: The Island Means Minago / Milton Acorn *''Selected Poems'' / Louis Dudek *''Turns, and other poems'' / Richard Outram *''Notes on Visitations: Poems, 1936-1975'' / George Woodcock 1976: Lampman's Sonnets / Archibald Lampman *''For My Brother Jesus'' / Irving Layton *''Top Soil'' / Joe Rosenblatt 1977: Hugh and Ion / Isabella Valancy Crawford *''Under the Thunder the Flowers Light up the Earth'' / D.G. Jones *''The Poems of Irving Layton'' / Irving Layton 1978: Death of a Lady's Man / Leonard Cohen *''The Poems of Rita Joe'' / Rita Joe *''Poems New and Selected'' / Patrick Lane 1979: Empire, York St. / Erin Mouré *''There's a Trick with a Knife I'm Learning to Do: Poems, 1963-1978'' / Michael Ondaatje *''Countryside Canada'' / James Wreford 1980: Selected Poems / Daryl Hine *''McAlman's Chinese Opera'' / Stephen Scobie 1981-1990 1981: Governor General's Award for English language poetry first awarded *''True Stories'' / Margaret Atwood *''The Acid Test'' / Gary Geddes *''Collected Poems'' / F.R. Scott 1982: New Oxford Book of Canadian Verse in English / edited by Margaret Atwood *''Earth-Light: Selected poetry, 1963-1982'' / Gwendolyn MacEwen *''Selected Poetry'' / David Solway *''The Vision Tree: Selected poems'' / Phyllis Webb 1983: Snake Poems / Margaret Atwood *''Settlements'' / David Donnell 1984: The Sunday before Winter: New and selected poetry. Marilyn Bowering *''Book of Mercy'' / Leonard Cohen *''Celestial Navigation'' / Paulette Jiles 1985: Canadian Poetry Association founded *''The Glass Air: Poems selected and new'' / P.K. Page *''Powassan's Drum: Selected poems'' / Duncan Campbell Scott *''Waiting for Saskatchewan'' / Fred Wah 1986: The Night the Dog Smiled / John Newlove *''Collected Poems'' / Al Purdy 1987: Weathering It: Complete poems, 1948-1987 / Douglas LePan *''Afterworlds'' / Gwendolyn MacEwen 1988: Furious / Erin Mouré *''That Far River: Selected poems'' / Theodore Goodridge Roberts 1989: No Time / Margaret Avison *''The Word for Sand'' / Heather Spears 1990: Selected Poems / A.M. Klein *''Selected Poetry'' / Archibald Lampman *''Far Voyages'' / Douglas LePan 1991-2000 1991: Night Field / Don McKay *''The Cinnamon Peeler: Selected poems'' / Michael Ondaatje *''I Dream Myself into Being: Collected poems'' / John Thompson 1992: Inventing the Hawk / Lorna Crozier *''Terrorist Letters'' / Ann Diamond 1993: Stranger Music: Selected poems and songs / Leonard Cohen *''Forests of the Medieval World'' / Don Coles *''Did I Miss Anything? Selected poems, 1973-1993'' / Tom Wayman 1994: Cantos from a Small Room / Robert Hilles *''Hologram: A book of glosas'' / P.K. Page *''Naked with Summer in Your Mouth'' / Al Purdy 1995: Morning in the Burned House / Margaret Atwood *''Jerusalem, Beloved'' / Di Brandt *''Voice'' / Anne Szumigalski 1996: Mind the Gap / Bert Almon *''Apostrophes: Woman at a piano'' / E.D. Blodgett *''One Leaf Shaking: Collected poems, 1977-1990'' / Robin Skelton 1997: Not Yet But Still / Margaret Avison *''Land to Light On'' / Dionne Brand *''The Hidden Room: Collected poems'' / P.K. Page 1998: Eating Fire: Selected poetry, 1965-1995 / Margaret Atwood *''White Stone: The Alice poems'' / Stephanie Bolster *''Archive for our Time: Previously uncollected and unpublished poems'' / Dorothy Livesay 1999: Casablanca: The poem / Kildare Dobbs *''The Asparagus Feast'' / S.P. Zitner *''Songs for Relinquishing the Earth'' / Jan Zwicky 2000: Another Gravity / Don McKay *''Beyond Remembering: Collected poems'' / Al Purdy *''Minding the Darkness'' / Peter Dale Scott 21st century 2001-2010 2001: Griffin Poetry Prize first awarded *''Nine Visits to the Mythworld'' / Robert Bringhurst *''Men in the Off Hours'' / Anne Carson Griffin Prize winner. *''Execution Poems'' / George Elliott Clarke 2002: Eunoia / Christian Bök *''Surrender'' / Roy Miki *''Short Haul Engine'' / Karen Solie 2003: Concrete and Wild Carrot / Margaret Avison *''Kill-site'' / Tim Lilburn *''Planet Earth: Poems selected and new'' / P.K. Page 2004: Short Journey Upriver toward Oishida / Roo Borson *''Go-Go Dancing for Elvis'' / Leslie Greentree *''Loop'' / Anne Simpson 2005: Changing on the Fly / George Bowering *''Processional'' / Anne Compton *''Dritt / Kevin Connolly '''2006': Book of Longing: Poems and drawings / Leonard Cohen *''Nerve Squall'' / Sylvia Legris *''Stumbling in the Bloom'' / John Pass 2007: All Our Wonder Unavenged / Don Domanski *''Strike / Slip'' / Don McKay *''Ontological Necessitie'' / Priscila Uppal 2008: The Holy Forest: Collected poems / Robin Blaser *''Why Are You So Sad? Selected Poems'' / David McFadden *''More to Keep Us Warm'' / Jacob Scheier 2009: Crabwise to the Hounds / Jeramy Dodds *''The Sentinel'' / A.F. Moritz *''The Fly in Autumn'' / David Zieroth 2010: Modern Canadian Poets: An anthology of poems in English / edited by Todd Swift & Evan Jones *''time'' / bill bissett *''Boxing the Compass'' / Richard Greene *''Pigeon'' / Karen Solie Key See also *List of Canadian poets